Harry Uchiha-Senju
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When Harry receives a letter from Gringotts about Sirius' will reading, he also discovers things about his family's legacy. Joined by his one true friend, Harry leaves England to return to the land of his ancestors and shakes up the Elemental Nations.
1. Revelations and Legacy's

Harry Uchiha-Senju

When Harry receives a letter from Gringotts about Sirius' will reading, he also discovers things about his family's legacy. Joined by his one true friend, Harry leaves England to return to the land of his ancestors and shakes up the Elemental Nations.

**Like I said in the AN, this is a much improved version of the story. Hermione will have Yoton and Futton** **because I want her to have a reason to go with Harry. I'm going with a similar idea of the Uchiha clan as is in Legacy by ****cr4zypt**** in that Madara was a direct descendent of the Sage of Six Paths and gains the EMS naturally without having to kill a loved one and pinch someone else's eyes. Naruto will be Madaras Grandson and Hashiramas great-grandson (I think that's right). You'll find out Harry's lineage in the story. Now then, lets get to it!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

Revelations and Legacy's

Harry Potter was knocked out of his moping by a tapping on the window. He got up and saw that it was a rather large hawk. He opened the window and removed the package from the hawk's leg before it flew off into the rising sun. Harry opened the package and found it to be a metal ring and a letter, both bearing the Gringotts crest. The black haired teen picked up the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_It is with great displeasure that we must inform you of some rather grave news. You are probably unaware of the fact that you should have received monthly statements about your holdings as well as an invitation to the will reading of Sirius Black. However, it appears as if someone has been intercepting your mail. We discovered this after tracking charms placed on the invitation informed us that it had been taken to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. to get around the mail redirection ward, we used a hawk to deliver the message rather than an owl. The will reading will take place on the 1__st__ of August. The ring is a portkey designed to bring you to Gringotts at 8:00 on the date specified above. Simply hold it at that time and it will bring you here._

_Yours sincerely_

_Griphook_

_Potter account manager_

Harry read the letter again, shaking with rage. How could Dumbledore do this to him? He would have continued ranting in his head, but he was interrupted by a puff of white smoke from his arm. He looked down and saw what appeared to be a black tattoo before it vanished. Sitting next to him on the bed was a letter, a book entitled _'The Legacy of the __Rikudō Sennin' , a_nother book entitled _'the ninja world: the Elemental Nations and Chakra' _and a third book entitled _'From Wizard to Shinobi, a Basic Guide._

Harry was understandably intrigued and picked up the letter to see if it had an explanation for where these objects had come from. Inside the envelope were three pieces of paper. He pulled out the first and started to read.

_Dear Harry_

_We hope beyond hope that this precaution isn't needed and we are telling you this ourselves. If you haven't guessed yet, we are your parents. When we went into hiding, we knew there was a chance we would be found so we sealed this letter and two books that will be helpful in your arm. You see, the truth of the matter is, we are descended from two very powerful Shinobi clans. But first, a warning. The reason we went into hiding was because of a prophecy. It went thus: '__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …' Now, this could have applied to either you or a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom. A death eater heard the first part of the prophecy and reported it to __Voldemort, resulting in us going into hiding and, if you are reading this, our deaths._

_Now to get on to the real purpose of this letter. As previously stated, both the Potter and the Evans __families are from the Elemental Nations and have very powerful Kakkei Genki or bloodline limits. The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the Mokuton of the Senju clan.__ In order to use these abilities and more, you will need to unlock your Chakra. This however, will remove your ability to use magic. Chakra is created by mixing physical energy, which is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise, and Spiritual energy, which is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. This is also what is known as magic. If you unlock your Chakra, your ability to connect to just the spiritual energy will be permanently lost. However, Chakra is far superior to magic. Although it cannot be used for Transfiguration or Conjuration, Chakra can easily overpower any spell used to stop it. For instance, a flame freezing charm will probably withstand a Fireball Jutsu for half a second before failing and allowing the fire to burn the wizard to ash. There isn't a magic user alive who can hold their own against a Shinobi. It's entirely your choice, but we want you to be happy. When you make your decision, go to Gringotts and the goblins will help you get to the Elemental Nations. The other two pages in the envelope are from us to explain about our clans Kakkei Genki._

_Your loving parents_

_Mom and Dad_

Harry read the letter through again and wiped tears from his eyes. He wondered what he should do before deciding to make a decision after reading the other letters and books. With that in mind, he grabbed the second sheet.

_Dear Harry_

_This is your mother speaking to tell you about my clan, the Senju. The Senju clan are descended from the second son of the Rikudō Sennin, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy). As such, the clan has incredible stamina and Chakra reserves. For centuries the Senju clan fought against the descendants of the first son of the Sage, the Uchiha clan, until a truce was formed by Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, my great grandfather. My grandfather was Hashiramas eldest son who left the Elemental Nations to avoid war. He came to England and met a woman called Tsubaki Evans. The two fell in love,got married and had my father. My grandfather was the only one of Hashiramas children who inherited his Mokuton or wood release. This ability allowed him to manipulate plants and trees to the point where he practically built a village on his own. The Mokuton is created by combining water and earth Chakra. If you choose to unlock your Chakra, channel some into the piece of paper that is tucked inside one of the books to see what elemental affinity you have. The reactions are explained in the book. That's all I can really tell you about my family, just know that I love you and I hope with all my heart that you never have to read this letter. Live a good life and give me lots of grandchildren._

_Your loving kaa-san_

_Lily Potter-Senju_

Harry was crying for real as he read the last few lines of the letter but had to admit he was intrigued by the idea of being able to create massive forests with his energy. That idea made him more open to the idea of unlocking his Chakra. He pulled the last sheet of paper from the envelope and began to read.

_Hi son_

_This is your father speaking to give you, the run down of my side of the family, the Uchiha. The Uchiha clan is descended from the first son of the Sage __who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy). The Uchihas claim to fame is the Sharingan, or mirror wheel eye, an ocular jutsu that can be used to predict the enemies movement, copy any non-Kakkei Genki technique and place powerful illusions simply with eye contact. It is known as the most powerful Kakkei Genki in the world. However, if you do obtain it, do not become dependent on it. It is a tool, nothing more and does not make you all powerful, a trap that lead a great many Uchiha to their graves. I'm going to skip the part about our ancestors forming Konohagakure no Sato, since your mother covered it in her letter, and move on to how I have Uchiha blood. You see, Madara Uchiha had a brother who seemed to vanish off the face of the world after Madara supposedly stole __his eyes. The truth is that Madara didn't steal his eyes as he didn't need to. Instead, they staged his death so that he could leave the Elemental Nations in peace. When he arrived in England, he changed his name to Charles Potter, met a woman by the name of Doreen Black and the rest is history. Let me tell you a secret about our linage. We are direct descendants of the __Rikudō Sennin's eldest son and are pure-blooded Uchiha rather than the Half-blooded that make up the clan in Konoha. This means that we can obtain the Eternal __Mangekyō Sharingan without having to steal the eyes of a close family member. In order for a Half-Blooded Uchiha to obtain the Mangekyō they must kill their best friend and experience the pain of loss. After that, the more they use the power of the__ Mangekyō Sharingan, the more their eyes are sealed until they become dark and lose there sight. A pure-blood doesn't need to worry about that as a near death experience is all that is needed to unlock their EMS. The powers of the EMS can be found in one of the books, read them and learn your linage, even if you decide to remain a wizard. Whatever you decide, know that I am proud of you._

_Your Tou-san_

_James Potter-Uchiha._

Now Harry was really intrigued about what he could gain from unlocking his Chakra and was seriously beginning to consider it. He grabbed one of the books and began to read.

One week later

Harry sat in a lotus position, breathing deeply and trying to visualise his Chakra pathways like the book said. He had made the choice to unlock his Chakra after he had received a letter from Hermione telling him that she would be moving to the Elemental Nations since that was where her parents were from and she wanted a chance to get away from the bigotry of the wizarding world. As he did so, his magic began to leak out of him like a green halo. Suddenly, Harry felt like he had broken through a barrier and his body was flooded with power. The green halo turned pale blue and began to crack the floor beneath him with the force it was unleashing. Harry opened his eyes, revealing a fully mature Sharingan, having gone through so much heartache that it was already fully mature. A slight screaming could be heard as the shard of foreign soul in Harry's scar was forcibly removed by Harry's Chakra flow, not being able to deal with the sudden influx of energy. At the same instant, his wand on the bedside table exploded as did any magically binding contracts as they were rendered invalid by one of the parties lack of magic. In Dumbledore's office, all of the instruments used to keep an eye on Harry melted into slag.

Harry looked into the mirror and watched as his Sharingan spun into its Mangekyō form. It was mostly black with a red Ouroboros and triangle in the middle **(AN think the Homunculus tattoo from Fullmetal Alchemist)**. Harry made his decision to leave for the Elemental Nations after the reading of Sirius's will. He looked into his reflections eye and activated his **Tsukuyomi**to make use of the time manipulation and train in some ninja skills he had found in the books.

August the 1st Gringotts meeting room, 8:00

The room was full of quiet chatter as the occupants waited for the reading to start. Among the people herer to hear the will reading were the Weasleys, Hermione with her parents, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Albus has-to-many-middle-names Dumbledore, Nymphadora and Andromida Tonks, Remus Lupin and a mysterious cloaked figure sitting at the back. The room became silent as a door opened and a goblin walked into the room.

"Seeing as everyone is here, we can begin," he said, pulling out a sheaf of parchment and placing it in a slot on the podium at the front.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being sound of mind, shut up Remus, and body, do declare this to be my last will and testament and all others before this invalid._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave my cottage in Bodmin as a place to contain your furry little problem and 20000 galleons. Use some of it to buy a ring for Tonks and stop pining._

Remus blushed.

_To Andromida Tonks, I reinstate you back into the family and leave you Grimmauld Place and Kreature. I'm sure you can think of something to do with them, as well as 100000 galleons_

_To Nymphadora (ha can't hex me!) I leave 20000 galleons and suggest that if Lupin hasn't kissed you yet to hex him till he does._

The pink haired Auror grabbed the werewolf and pulled him into a searing kiss.

_To Arthur Weasley I leave 10000 galleons to help your family get to where they should be._

_The the twins I leave my notebooks on all of the pranks ever pulled by the Marauders. I think that you can make use of them._

_To Molly, Ron and Dumbledore I leave a weighty tome to bash your head in with once you realise that Harry is no longer under your control. It would probably be smart to avoid manipulating him any more unless you want to be trapped in a Tsukuyomi._

_To Narcissa I dissolve your marriage with Lucius and welcome you back into the family on the condition that you leave your son behind. He is little more than a clone of his father._

"Deal," said Narcissa, moving to sit next to her sister as the Black family magic welcomed her back.

_To Hermione Granger, if I'm right you'll be going with Harry, so any money or spellbooks I give you will be worthless. As such, I leave all of my gear and the Dog summoning contract to you on the grounds that Harry has already got four contracts. I also advise you to admit your feelings before someone else snatches him up._

Hermione'e eyes widened when she heard this. Her parents had only told her the truth of her heritage at the start of the holiday, but she knew how valuable summoning contracts were. The goblin in charge of the will reading reached under the desk and brought out a massive scroll with a dog depicted on it, tossing to over to the brunette who hugged it to her chest. In the corner, the cloaked figure grinned behind his collar.

_Finally to my godson Harry, like I said before, any wizarding goods will be useless to you, so I'll do this. I Sirius Black hereby unseal the Potter will and decree it be read immediately after this. I also suggest you claim the girl you like before someone else snatches her up._

_The title of Lord Black is to go to the first born son of a Black line who does not side with the dark._

As the reading was finished, Hermione and her parents were led from the room by a goblin, no doubt to the chamber where the reverse summon would take place. Everyone else followed them, with the exception of Mrs Weasley, Ron and Dumbledore

"The Potter will will now be read," the goblin said.

"Now wait just a minute," said Dumbledore, sweating slightly, "We need Harry here for that and I am afraid that he is currently unavailable.

"Actually, I'm right here, said the cloaked figure, pushing back his hood revealing it to be Harry Potter.

"Harry my boy, don't you know its dangerous to be out of your house," said Dumbledore in his best grandfatherly tone of voice.

"Not really," said Harry, "The Goblins sent me a portkey. I needed to come to the bank anyway.

The goblin at the front cleared his throat. "We will begin the reading of the Potter will." so saying, he removed Sirius's will from the Podium and replaced it with the Potter will.

_We Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter being sound of mind and body do declare this to be our last will and testament and all others before this invalid._

_This won't take long. We leave the entire content of our vault, consisting of copies of the entire Uchiha and Senju liberies, the Raven, Lion, Serpent and Badger summoning contracts, Madaras gunbai that was sent to us upon his death and the four blades of the elements, to our son. There is also about 1000000000 ryu in there since I imagine Tsunade has gambled away the entire Senju fortune._

_Live well son, find a nice girl and give me lots of grandchildren._

With that, the podium spat the will back out. Silence filled the room.

"What about the Potter fortune?" asked Ron

"There never was one," answered the goblin, "the Potter wizarding family died out in the late 1100s. This Potter family was from the Elemental Nations, a world that only those with blood from there can enter."

"And a place they will return to," said Harry, getting to his feet, "Have you done what I asked?"

"Of course," answered the goblin, tossing a scroll in Harry's direction, "That scroll contains the entire contents of the vault and we are currently setting up a reverse summon to get you and Miss Grainger to Konoha."

Harry nodded and made to leave after Hermione.

"Wait, what do you mean leave?" asked Dumbledore.

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Harry, "I'm sick of the wizarding world. At no point in the last sixteen years has it shown me that it's worth saving. So I'm leaving. I am moving to a place where I can be myself and not have to worry about an immortality obsessed psychopath with a snake fetish."

At that moment a pale man in the Land of Rice sneezed violently.

"But what about Voldemort?" said Ron.

"In order to be the subject of a prophecy from the hall of records, one must be human and have magic," said the goblin, "Mr Potter has unlocked his Chakra and can no longer use magic."

the three human occupants of the room eyes widened.

"This had the rather interesting effect of rendering all magically binding contracts invalid," continued the goblin.

"If that's everything, said Harry, placing his hands in a half tiger seal, "I must be going. I would like to get to Konoha before nightfall. Goodbye and thanks for your help Griphook."

The goblin inclined his head as Harry vanished in a swirl of leaves, shocking the three human occupants of the room.

Harry reappeared out side of a room with a plaque saying summoning room on the door. He entered the room to see Hermione waiting with her parents.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Why else? I'm coming too," he answered.

"What clan?" asked Mr Granger.

"Uchiha and Senju."

The Grangers eye's widened at that.

"Well, that explains why the goblins recommended sending you two to Konoha," said Mrs Granger, "We're from Kiri but that's still in a civil war."

"Yes, yes this is very interesting but we have a schedule to keep," said the goblin in charge of the reverse summon.

"All right," said Mr Granger, stepping back with his wife. The goblin went through a set of hand signs and activated the reverse summoning seal, causing the two teens to vanish in a cloud of smoke off on their next grand adventure.

**DONE! Let me know what you think! I've decided to pair Harry up with both girls, how will be explained later. Let me know which contract I should give Naruto out of the Raven, Badger or Lion. Harry gets the Serpent and Hermione the Dog. How Sirius had the Dog contract will be revealed in time. I need a Beta for this if anyone is interested. Next time on Harry Uchiha-Senju, Arrival in Konoha, read it, or I'll take your soul.**


	2. Arrival in Konoha

Harry Uchiha-Senju

When Harry receives a letter from Gringottes about Sirius' will reading, he also discovers things about his family's legacy. Joined by his one true friend, Harry leaves England to return to the land of his ancestors and shakes up the Elemental Nations.

**YO! this is the second chappy of Harry Uchiha-Senju. Welcome one and all. I don't own HP or Naruto.**

Arrival in Konoha

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and the immortal Chunins, Izumo and Kotetsu, were on guard duty again. They had been condemned to this torture after they had accidentally set off a crate full of explosive tags in the middle of the market square. Fortunately, there hadn't been many people around so no-one had been hurt. Suddenly, their monotonous day was interrupted by two people appearing on the road coming towards the gates.

"Halt," said Izumo, "State your names and purpose in Konoha."

"My name is Harry and this is Hermione Terumī and we are both here to find a place to call home in this beautiful village," said one of the teens, a black-haired boy with green eyes.

"Sign here and head to the Hokage tower," said Kotetsu, pushing a book forwards, "It's the big red building with the symbol for fire on the front."

Harry nodded and headed off with his companion. As the two former magicals walked through the streets, they heard the sound of shouting. They turned a corner and saw a crowd of villagers wielding a lot of blunt instruments beating something on the floor of an alleyway. At that moment one of the men moved and they saw something that made their blood boil. The villagers were beating a little boy.

"Get him!" yelled one of the villagers,

the villagers were about to start beating the boy again when they were restrained by branches.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that beating a kid with rusty piping is against the law," said Harry, his hands in a snake seal.

"Why are you protecting the demon?" demanded one of the mob.

"All I see is a little boy being beaten up by a bunch of fools," said Harry.

"Look kid, you're obviously new in town so you don't know that this _child _is a demon in human form," said one of the mob, "The Fourth trapped the beast in human form for us to finish it."  
Harry looked at the villagers for a moment before turning to the blond kid who was regarding the two new comers with fearful eyes.

"Get going," he said, causing the boy to dash off in the direction of the Hokage tower. Harry then turned back to the mob, "these branches will release you in ten minutes time. During that time, ask yourselves how the village is still standing if that boy really is a demon."  
with that last word, Harry and Hermione walked away, following after the blond boy in the direction of the Hokage tower, leaving the villagers wrapped up in branches.

Hiruzen Sarutobi cried Anime tears as he looked at the enormous tower of Paperwork in front of him, praying to Kami that something would come and distract him. Apparently she was listening, because at that moment the door burst open and a slightly beaten-up Naruto ran into the room.

"HEY JIJI!" he yelled as he hopped into the old leaders lap.

"Hello Naruto-kun," he answered, looking over the boy, "What happened to you?"

"Some villagers tried to beat me up, but some people saved me by tying them up with roots," answered the bundle of energy.

The old man bristled.

"Where was your ANBU guard?" he asked.

"Inu? He helped the mob find me."  
"NEKO!" yelled the Hokage, making the blond in his lap jump.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" said a cat masked ANBU with purple hair and a katana on her back.

"Hi Neko-nee-chan," said Naruto, oblivious to the fact he'd just condemned someone to the tender mercy of Ibiki Morino who had taken a shine to the boy and tended to 'welcome' anyone who hurt Naruto with open arms and pointy objects.

"Take Inu to Ibiki and remind him to keep his personal feelings out of the job," said the Hokage, "also, hunt down those who were in the mob that attacked Naruto and send them his way as well."

"Hai," said Neko, grinning behind her mask at the thought of the Perv getting his punishment for hurting Naruto and reading smut in public.

"Now, who did you say saved you from the mob?" the old man asked, turning his attention back to the boy in his lap.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the secretary sticking her head round the door to inform the Hokage that there were some people who needed to see him.

"Tell me later Naruto-kun," said the old man, sending the blond off, before nodding to the secretary. She ducked back out before returning with two people. The first was a young man who looked to be in his mid teens, dressed in black ANBU style pants, a high-collared black shirt and blue ninja sandals. He had bandages wrapped around his forearms and ankles and a katana sheathed across his back. The hilt of the blade was wrapped in dark green fabric. The tsuba was shaped like a snakes head, making it look like the blade was coming from its mouth. The snakes eyes were two emeralds. The boy's black hair was spiky with his bangs hanging down, hiding his forehead from view. His eyes were emerald green and had the look of someone who had seen too much suffering.

His female companion had bushy, brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark blue battle kimono with red trims that fell to her knees, underneath which she wore fishnet leggings with dark blue shinobi sandals. A white obi held her kimono shut. She had a Kunei pouch strapped around her right thigh. Strapped to her back was a large scroll with the Kanji for dog on it.

"How may I help you?" asked the Hokage after a moment of silence.

"My companion and I are looking to find a home in this village," said the boy, "I have recently discovered that I am from a clan from Konoha and she is a refugee from Kiri's bloodline purges."  
"What clan?" asked the Hokage, intrigued.

The young man grinned.

"My name is Harry Senju," he said, causing the Hokage to suck in his breath.

"Can you back up that claim?" he asked.

Harry placed his hands in a snake seal and pulsed his Chakra, causing a chair to grow from the wooden floor.

"I can use the Mokuton and have some letters from Hashirama to my grandfather," he said.

The Hokage nodded, giddy at the notion of having the Mokuton in the village again.

"What about you, miss...?" asked the old Hokage turning to the young woman.

"Terumī, Hermione Terumī," she answered, "i have the Yoton and Futton Kakkei Genki and am proficient in the use of both."

The hokage nodded.

"Are you trained?"

"We spent six months training in the wild with our summons, but have little training other than that," answered Harry, "We would like to be ninja, but need more training to ensure we are at the level we should be."

The meeting continued in this manner for another five minutes before the two newcomers were taken to T&I for the customary mind-walk and question answer session to ensure they weren't spies. The two cooperated, so were done in an hour. After that, the Hokage presented Harry with the key to the Senju clan compound. We now find the two former magicals standing just inside the gates of said compound, looking at the house. The compound wasn't as large as some of the other clan compounds. It consisted of the main house where the clan heads family would live, a three story mansion, and around ten smaller buildings, ranging from two story houses to small storage sheds. All of the buildings were made of wood and there were lots of gardens and orchards dotting the compound, showing the clans love for nature. In one corner of the grounds, there was a private onsen. Inside the main house was nice, with the first floor consisting of the kitchen, dining room, sitting room and study. The second floor was where the bedrooms were located, about 15 in all. They were all fairly simple, even the master bedroom, although it was twice the size of the others. All of the rooms had connecting bathrooms. The third floor consisted of the armoury and library, which took up nearly three quarters of the floor and had Hermione drooling over the sheer number of books. The basement held a large training room that was equipped with seals that made it so you could go all out without worrying about damaging the room, and the vault that should have been full of Ryo but was empty thanks to Tsunades gambling habits.

After our heroes had finished exploring the house, they placed their summoning contracts in the vault, their weapons in the Armoury in cases that could only be opened with the correct Chakra signature, and relaxed.

TIME SKIP, SIX MONTHS LATER!

It had been half a year since the two had arrived in Konoha and life was good. They did have a slight problem with the council trying to force Harry into CRA, but a quick threat to leave and join Kumo soon shut them up. The two had spent their time working hard to learn the Shinobi arts from a variety of teachers, including Maito Gai, the local loon and taijutsu specialist, Shikaku Nara, the lazy Nara clan head and tactical genious and Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha clan prodigy who's stories of his clan made Harry very glad he kept that half of his heritage hidden.

The duo had also made friends with Naruto after saving the young Jinchūriki life once again shortly after joining Konoha as residents. The young blond could often be seen at the Senju clan compound training with Harry and Hermione to get ready for the academy. The young blond trusted the two with his life, which is why we now find the three in the living room of the Senju compound with Naruto looking nervous.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Harry, looking at the nervous blond.

Said blond shifted slightly and looked even more nervous than before.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," said Hermione.

"No, its all right," said the blond before taking a deep breath, "Last time you saved me from a mob I was knocked unconscious."

Author arts: Flashback no jutsu!

Naruto woke up in a sewer.

"Great, they dumped me in a sewer," the young blond muttered, "Might as well find a way out."  
with that thought, he began to walk in a random direction.

After spending what seemed like hours wading through thigh high water, he noticed a light at the end of the tunnel. As he headed towards it, he could have sworn he heard someone crying.

Naruto walked out of the tunnel and into a large, round chamber with a pair of large gates covering one wall from which the sound of sobbing was coming from. Naruto, being a curious four year old, stepped through the bars, completely disregarding the fact they were clearly meant to keep someone back, and peered into the gloom.

Sitting on the floor, curled into the foetal position and sobbing, was a young girl who looked to be about 15 years of age. She had a pretty, heart shaped face with full lips and a button nose. Her hair was red and fell down to her butt. She was dressed in a low cut, red kimono that clearly showed her well endowed chest. The garment was decorated with a black nine-tailed fox. Spread out on the floor behind her was nine blood red fox tails.

Naruto, being the kind person he is, walked up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her, like Hermione would do to him when he was sad. The girl stiffened at his touch, turning her head to look at him before her eyes filled with fresh tears and she started sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," the girl said between sobs.

"What are you apologising for?" asked Naruto.

"It's my fault you're treated like you are," she said sadly, "I'm Hikari, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

she closed her eyes, expecting the boy to push her away and start shouting at her, but was surprised when he said:

"So, judging from the fact you were crying, I'm guessing you didn't mean to attack the village?"

"No," the fox girl answered, "I was placed under a genjutsu by a masked man after being pulled out of my previous container."

"Who was the man?" Naruto asked.

"He called himself Madara Uchiha," answered the fox girl.

"He wasn't though," said a voice from the darkness. Naruto and Kyuubi looked towards where the voice had come from and saw a tall, blond man with blue eyes leaning against the wall. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his idol, the fourth Hokage.

"How can you be here?" demanded Naruto, pointing at the blond Hokage, "Wherever here is."

"This is your mindscape," said Minato, "And I'm hear because I sealed some of my Chakra into you at the same time as I sealed Hikari. Yes, she is sealed in you, but before you start claiming that you are a demon, YOU ARE NOT. You are simply her landlord."  
"Shouldn't that be warden?" asked Hikari.

"Nope," said Minato, reaching up to the peace of paper that represented the seal and pulling it off, causing the doors to open, "I designed the seal to last until you were released from the genjutsu you were placed under and Naruto unlocked his bloodline."

"I have a bloodline?" asked Naruto, "and how do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name? after all, I named you," said Minato, "as for your bloodline-" Minatos eyes turned red with three coma marks rotating around the pupil "-you have the blood of the Uchiha clan in your veins. You hold the true Sharingan as the last pure-blooded Uchiha in the world. When you wake up, go and ask Sarutobi for your inheritance."

flashback ends

Naruto shifted nervously after he finished his story, expecting the two to call him a demon and try to kill him. What he got instead was a grin from Harry.

"He's not right about you being the last Pure-blooded Uchiha," he said, activating his Sharingan, "I'm a descendent of Izuna Uchiha, Madaras older brother. The Pure-blooded Uchiha have the benefit of obtaining the final level of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyō, without having to kill your best friend and taking the eyes of another Uchiha."

Harry got to his feet.

"Let's go talk to the old man," he said, setting the five year old boy on his shoulders, "The we'll ask him to keep our Sharingan a secret and see about your inheritance."

Hermione watched from her place on the couch as the two Uchiha left the room, a small smile on her face. She thought back to what Sirius had said in his will and decided to tell Harry how she felt that night. No point in spending her life blushing whenever he so much as looked at her.

A young blue haired Hyuuga sneezed.

The Hokage looked up from his desk at the two who stood in front of him.

"We need to talk, old man," said Harry.

**DONE! This story is fun to write. I did have a problem with the flashback so it may feel a bit rushed. Next time, Naruto gets his inheritance and moves in with Harry and Hermione and there will be a time skip to the Uchiha massacre. I'm still not sure who to pair Naruto up with. Send me some suggestions. They can be anyone in his approximate age group, so no sensai's, Kyuubis OK though. See you next time! Bye!**


End file.
